dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lance, The Avatar of the Phoenix
"The name's Lance. But you may know me better by my nickname, Pyro". - Lance introducing himself to someone. Appearance Lance is an male human who is roughly 6'0 and weighs approximately 250 pounds. He usually wears a red t-shirt and a pair of red sweat shorts, along with red sneakers, gloves, and a black leather jacket that he wears when he's on a trip around the world, which he often is. Lance also has shown to wear a small cape every now and then, the cape doesn't touch the floor, but it does go down the length of his entire back. The cape is always made out of fire generated by Lance himself and is known to be used as a weapon if Lance's arms are pinned down. Personality Lance is a very quiet individual who often remains silent, even when directly questioned. Lance is known to also be more of a thinking type than a fighting type, but he is capable of playing both sides if he needs to. When Lance does speak, he speaks in a calm, soothing way that can ease hardships and give guidance on what to do next. However, he is NOT a gentle person who'll let others walk all over him. Lance, when pushed to violence, will still remain calm, but he will fight back to the best of his ability. When Lance is completely pissed off, his temper flares up into an explosion that makes him ballistic and ready to destroy his opponent. History Born as the older child of Laurette, Mother Nature, & Sercages, the God of Alcohol, Lance was quite something. Upon his birth, the stars of the Phoenix lit up, revealing it's next Avatar to be Lance, which greatly scared his Mother and pleased his Father, who was drunk at the time. WIP Powers Pyrokinesis (Lance is capable of using his fire as an extension of his will, he can create, manipulate, or even destroy any fire he wants. He can even use this ability when he's sleeping or unconscious as a defensive mechanism that triggers when anything gets close to him) Magic Pyrokinesis (The same as Lance's normal pyrokinesis, except it allows him to teleport, heal himself and others, enhance his attributes, and other magical effects. Due to it's magical nature, it does extra damage to those who are weak to magical attacks) Azure-Pyrokinesis (Lance is also capable of using a blue fire that burns hotter than normal fire and he can use it for the same abilities as his normal fire) Verde-Pyrokinesis (Lance can also use green fire that is even hotter than his blue fire. This green fire is officially hotter than even lightning and can melt through nearly anything) Sancti-Pyrokinesis (This is Holy Fire, fire that destroys evil in all of it's many forms. Lance uses this when he's against ghosts, vampires, zombies, or any undead for that matter. While it is most useful against the undead and evil, it still does average damage to living and non-evil foes and can be used the same way as Lance's normal pyrokinesis) Umbra-Pyrokinesis (This is Shadow Fire, fire that's only purpose is destruction. It has the overpowering strength of Holy Fire, that which overpowers all other forms of fire except primordial fire and conceptual fire, and it uses that dangerous power to destroy all who oppose it's user. This power is only capable of destruction, it cannot heal. However, it can stop and even reverse healing, which can really screw over those with healing factors) Conceptual Pyrokinesis (This is Lance's strongest ability, thee strongest form of fire that exists and the reason he tries to avoid conflict. This allows Lance to manipulate the very concept of fire, and he can use it destroy anything without really any limit. Any person, object, or concept can be destroyed by this fire. Due to this power being obviously powerful enough to destroy all of reality, Lance doesn't use it unless he has to) Pyro-Teleportation (Allows Lance to use his fire as a natural means of teleportation, he can disappear in a blaze of heat and appear somewhere else) Pyrokinesis-Assisted Flight (Allows Lance to fly by either emitting fire from his hands and feet to propel himself or using a platform made of fire underneath his feet to move around the area) Immortality (Just like the legendary Phoenix, Lance obtained immortality and will live forever) Phoenix Revival (Also just like the legendary Phoenix, if Lance dies, he will be reduced to ashes for a period of time. The length depends on how far his ashes were scattered, which means it can take anywhere from a few minutes to centuries for Lance to regenerate. But when he finally does, he will be reborn even more powerful than before. This makes putting Lance down permanently just about impossible, especially if he dies over and over from the same person, who'll he'll eventually overtake) Techniques Fiery Reach Lance throws one of his arms forward and a huge fiery chain flies out of his palm that ends with a hook. If the hook hits an enemy smaller than Lance, he'll pull the enemy to him, allowing him to follow the attack up with another attack, like an uppercut combination. If the hook hits an enemy larger than Lance, he'll use the chain to pull himself towards the foe for a momentum-powered punch or kick. The chain's total length is presumed to be limitless, but stretching it out past 10,000 feet will require Lance to throw it with much more force than his normal pointing motion, and going past 500,000 feet will start to strain Lance's hand. Fist of Flame WIP Ring of Fire WIP Hellfire Tempest WIP Dancing Flames WIP Fireworks WIP Trial By Fire WIP Magma Bullet WIP Blazing Missiles WIP Ignite WIP Toaster WIP Repentance Stare WIP Diablos Fire Slam WIP Undead's Bane WIP Hellfire Armor WIP Afterburner WIP Heartburn WIP Burnout WIP Rain of Fire WIP Phoenix Morph WIP Hell's Whisper WIP Torture Rack WIP Raise Hell WIP Go To Hell WIP Wings of Inferno WIP Plane Walk WIP Flame Purge WIP Pyromania WIP Phoenix Flare WIP Rekindle WIP Forms Base Your normal, everyday, base form. Fiery When Lance finally gets angry and his anger overtakes him, giving him a physical body made of his own flames that melt any weapon or element that comes into contact with him, even lightning and hellfire. This multiplies Lance's power by roughly 300,000 times and allows him to use his Sancti-Kinesis and Umbra-Kinesis powers. Lance's eyeballs literally catch on fire in this form and the heat he emits is hot enough to melt solid rock in a 500 meter radius from him. Phoenix When the Phoenix Soul awakens inside of Lance after he's taken serious damage, it activates this form. In this form, Lance becomes a gigantic flaming bird, otherwise known as the Phoenix. In this state, the Phoenix is in control and it protects Lance from all harm, it takes all damage in this form in Lance's place. The Phoenix is roughly 50 times stronger than Lance in his fiery form, and just like the actual mythological Phoenix, it doesn't die unless the fire is put and it's ashes are scattered to where it can't reform for several thousands of years. Avatar If the Phoenix manages to survive long enough to allow Lance to heal after he's taken a beating, Lance will take control of the Phoenix and their combined power will be used against the foe. Lance combined with the Phoenix multiplies his power by roughly 750 trillion times. In this form, Lance's mastery of all forms of fire is unsurpassed by no one, not even the God of Fire. This form causes the Phoenix to become smaller, just a bit bigger than Lance's normal size. Lance also obtains the Phoenix's wings and his normal fire also gains it's golden aura. Strengths The phoenix allows Lance to simply return from death every time he dies, making him pretty much impossible to kill for good since he'll always just return in time. Not to mention that each time he does die, he'll return stronger than he was before. WIP Weaknesses WIP Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains